1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socks and more particularly pertains to a new gel-cushion socks for lessening the impact force on the foot of a user while running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of socks is known in the prior art. More specifically, socks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,994; 5,307,522; 4,062,131; 4,520,635; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 386,608; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,708,985; 4,255,949; 4,277,959.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gel-cushion socks. The inventive device includes an ankle portion integrally coupled to foot portion. The foot portion has a heal, an instep, a sole and toe. The foot and ankle portions comprises a generally flexible material having an inner wall and an outer wall having lumen therebetween. The material is generally water impervious. A gel is positioned in the lumen such that the gel may dampen impact on the lumen.
In these respects, the gel-cushion socks according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lessening the impact force on the foot of a user while running.